


Anniversary ~Woochan~

by Woojin_small_tooth_enthusiast



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Up, Alpha Kim Woojin, Alpha Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bang Chan, Smut, stray kids smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woojin_small_tooth_enthusiast/pseuds/Woojin_small_tooth_enthusiast
Summary: Just a quick one shot of aged up Woochan and their domestic life together.Woojin is an Alpha and Chan an Omega.On the night of their sixth wedding anniversary, Chan and Woojin finally get a night away from the kids and so decide to get a romantic dinner, however what happens when Chan's heat arrives early?





	Anniversary ~Woochan~

**Author's Note:**

> AKA this one-shot is basically me experimenting with the abo genre as I've felt like writing a fic with those dynamics :))))))))  
Let me know what you guys think, especially if you'd be interested in a full length fic (not necessarily with these exact character types)
> 
> Also, if you do love this genre check out kb_uwues0325's Sweet Cravings Fic- yes i have a talented friend <3<3

“HONEY – I’M HOMEEEEE” 

Chan turns his attention away from the dish he was making on the stove, to the front door where his husband had just walked in after work. “Are you going to do that every day?” he laughs heartedly. 

Woojin takes off his coat and places it on the coat rack, then proceeding to make aggressive finger guns while smirking at Chan. “STOP IT YOU DORK.” Chan yells, face palming before returning to his cooking. 

Woojin walks over and places his arms around Chan’s waist, drawing his back towards him. “You love me, bub.”

“I do. I do. I’m in love with a dorky alpha.” 

“And me, I’m hopelessly head over heels for this Australian omega names Christopher. Have you met him?” 

“Oh, I think I’ve met him once or twice.” Chan replies, rutting his ass back into Woojin’s crotch. He let out a breathy grunt over Chan’s shoulder, making Chan smirk “no one would ever guess that you’re the Alpha with how desperately needy you are baby.” 

“I’m so needy. Aghhh fuck – what about we just go to our room now?” 

“The kids will be home soon, Minho and Changbin picked the pups up from school for us and took them out for ice cream with Hyunjin and Jisung.”

“Quickie?” 

“No. The kids will be home any minute to pack their stuff for tonight.” 

“UGHHH. But thank God that Minho and Changbin are taking the pups. I’m going to show my husband a good time.” Woojin says, biting Chan’s ear as he said the last sentence. 

“Mmm baby I love you. I’m making us dinner right now by the way.” 

“Well, you might wanna freeze that…” 

Chan turns around in Woojin’s arms and gives him a questioning look. “And why exactly is that? I thought you liked my cooking...” his look turning into a pout as he looked at the ground. 

Woojin leans his head forward and kisses Chan’s forehead a few times. “I do, bub, I do.” He moves to kissing his left cheek. “But” He moves to his right cheek “I have reservations…” his jaw “…for tonight.” And finally he removes one of his hands from Chan’s waist and uses it to pull the younger’s chin up so that he can kiss his lips. 

Chan clutches around the back of Woojin’s neck and his husband responds by using the hand that was still on the omega’s waist to draw him even closer. Chan slips his tongue into Woojin’s mouth, fighting meekly for dominance – he did always love it when he put up a fight so that Woojin could win and claim him. Woojin did just that, wrapping his tongue around Chan’s and then all-around his mouth, after 10 years together he always knew just what to do to get Chan in the mood. 

Placing both hands back on his waist, Woojin then lifts Chan onto the bench and goes as far as he can between the younger’s legs. Chan moans into his husband’s mouth, both becoming breathless, and so they pull away slightly. 

Woojin ghosts over Chan’s lips as he catches his breath, his deep exhales warming Chan’s lips. Chan leans up into the kiss again, not worried about the oxygen he needs, just the fact that he needs to taste Woojin again. 

Continuing the heated kiss, Woojin creeps his hand towards his omega’s semi-hard—

“Hi Papa! Hi Daddy!” 

Woojin immediately steps back and Chan jumps off the bench, both blushing as they saw their excited twins enter the apartment. 

“Hi, my pups.” Chan says, running up to hug both of them. “How was school?” 

“Good daddy!” Felix replies, “Seungmin and Hyunjin just cuddled again during recess so I was left with Jisungie again, but I love Sungie so that’s okay.” 

Seungmin hits his brother’s arm, “I was not, butthead.” 

Woojin also walks over, pulling Felix up to cradle him in his left arm. “Oi, Seungmin, do not hit Felix or call him a butthead.” 

“Sorry Papa.” 

“That’s okay, come here.” And Seungmin does, so Woojin picks him up with his right arm. “I missed you boys so much, and ugh you smell like other school kids. Let Daddy and I scent you really quick.” 

“PAPAAAAAAA” the twins protest in unison. “We’re too old for scenting.” Felix complains. 

Chan squishes both of their cheeks, “Hush hush, never. You’re both only five, now we’re scenting you before we go out tonight. You’re sleeping over at Minho’s and Changbin’s tonight so we’ll scent you both just in case you miss us and can’t sleep, okay?” 

“Okay, Daddy.” Seungmin says. 

Woojin leans towards Chan’s ear and whispers, “we wouldn’t want them walking back in the middle of the night, now would he?” he says, winking. 

Chan hits his arm, “Shut up you. Just give me Seungie, I’ll scent him first.” Woojin complies, handing over Seungmin so that both twins could sit on the couch in their parent’s lap. 

Both parents nuzzle their noses all around the boys, especially around their necks, releasing calming and loving pheromones. They then swap, Woojin taking Seungmin, and Chan taking Felix so that each boy could have a little bit of each parent’s scent with them for the night. 

/ ~ / 

*knock knock*

“Seungmin baby, go open the door for them please.” 

“HYUNJINNIE” Seungmin says, running towards the door and flinging it open to reveal his two best friends and their parents. Seungmin reaches forward and pulls Hyunjin into a tight hug, the two walking together as one hugging structure into the apartment. 

“Thanks Changbin and Min for baby-sitting.” Woojin picks up the hugging Seungmin and Hyunjin, saying “Hi Hyunjin! Hi Jisung!” – to which both of them wave – “Awwww Hyunjin you just got scented too. Wow Changbin your pheromones are really strong. You nearly on your heat?” 

“Yeah man, then it’s your turn to baby sit.” Changbin says, all the adults laughing.

“So, what anniversary is it today? 5th? 6th?” Minho asks. 

Chan responds from the couch, “6th, we got married in 2019 when I found out I was pregnant – the times gone so quickly.” 

“It sure does, but hey I hope you enjoy guys enjoy your night. Just keep it down okay? The walls are pretty thin, you don’t wanna scare the kids.” 

“Don’t look at me” Woojin says, pointing at Chan “he’s the loud one when he’s horny.” 

“WOOJIN” 

“Horny? Is that like when Papa had his tongue down Daddy’s throat?” Felix asks, completely innocent as he looks up at Changbin. 

“OkAy” Woojin says, placing the still-cuddling Hyunjin and Seungmin back on the ground so that he could usher everyone out. 

Everyone gathers at the door, “good bye my babies, have a good time. Thanks again!!” 

/ ~ / 

(A/N: Chan in the mixtape 4 outfit, Woojin in 13th May insta post) 

Chan and Woojin hold hands as they walk towards the taxi parked on the other side of the road. “Can’t wait to rip that blazer off of you later” Chan says, looking up at his husband hungrily. 

“I wish we could just go upstairs and I could rip those leather pants off of you too bub, but I did book this VERY EXPENSIVE DINNER. Plus, the tension will make it all the more sweet when we finally get home.” He removes his hand from Chan’s grip and instead puts them in the back pocket of Chan’s pants, grabbing his ass aggressively. The omega visibly shudders and Woojin smirks, “so responsive bub, you nearing your heat like Changbinnie?” 

Composing himself, Chan speaks “It’s not usually for another week, maybe the excitement and um… horniness of tonight has just made it begin a little early.” 

“Mmmm I’m so excited” Woojin says, holding the taxi door open for Chan and then entering in after him. 

/ ~ / 

“Ugh this is so good.” Chan says, shovelling a mouthful of the foreign dish into his mouth. 

“This reminds me of when we first met 10 years ago” 

Chan stops midway of putting another fork full of food into his mouth, “How?” 

“Mmmm let me think. You being in a thin shirt with the top few buttons undone so that I could stare at your sexy, pale chest. You enjoying your food with your crinkle-eyed smile. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I walked into work and had the pleasure of being a fresh-out-school kid waiting on the most beautiful man I had ever seen – and with a foreign accent, I WAS DONE FOR. I’m just glad that I had the guts to ask for your number.” 

“Don’t lie! An omega made the first move and you just can’t even admit it, you’re still a soft alpha.” 

“I am soft, except when it comes to you” he winks at Chan before continuing, “You were so beautiful bub, you still are. And then when I married you four years later, with the twins in your stomach at our private wedding… you looked so beautiful. I just… is there any way to describe you other than beautiful?” Woojin places his hand atop Chan’s right one from across the table, “I thank God every day that I met you. That YOU had the guts to ask me out; the puny alpha who never thought he would find another person to love him. I thank you for the beautiful children you have given us. I love you Channie bub. The happiness of you and our children is what I live for.” 

Woojin didn’t even realise that he had been staring at his husband’s hand the whole time he was talking, so when he looked up he saw that Chan has a single tear escaping his right eye, accompanied by a small smile. 

“I love you, baby.” 

/ ~ / 

The two walked side by side into the night after finishing at the restaurant, “Did you enjoy your meal?” 

“Yes, very much. Thank you Woojin.” 

“That’s okay, as payment though you have to warm up my hands.”

“HAHA, what? How?” 

“Like this.” Woojin says, walking behind Chan and placing both his hands, one in each, into Chan’s back pockets again. “Mmm, nice.” 

“You just wanna feel up my ass, you frisky shit.” 

“You’ve got me.” 

Chan keeps walking and Woojin keeps his hands in the boy’s pockets, so Chan stops. “Woojin, remove your handsssssss. It makes it weird to walk when I have this constant weight in my back pockets and two large hands gripping my ass.” 

“That’s okay, I’ll just do it later.” 

“Wanna catch a taxi now then?” 

“I have one more surprise.” 

“It better be good, I’m getting even hornier than earlier.” 

“Fuck I love you.” Woojin says, grabbing Chan’s hand and pulling them along the street. 

/ ~ / 

Woojin grasps his husband’s hand a little harder, “Do you recognise this bridge?” 

“Of course I do! this is where you proposed to me.” 

Woojin spun around so that him and Chan were facing each other. Chan looked confused for a second, but then smiled his signature wide grin, his pale complexion glowing under the countless lights that lit up the bridge. Woojin then bent down, causing Chan’s eyes to grow wide. 

“You do know that we’re already married, right?” 

Woojin giggles, “of course I do bub, I just wanna recreate it for the special night of celebrating 6 years of marriage and 10 years of being in each other’s lives.” He kisses Chan’s left hand, the simple silver wedding band reflecting under the lights. 

“I took you out for dinner to a café, then we just walked around for hours laughing and talking. You told me you were pregnant right here, right when I was planning to propose. I asked you like this: “Bang Christopher, with this ring that I have in my hand, I give you, I give our future children my heart. I promise from this day forward that you will never walk alone; my heart will be your shelter, and my arms your home.” 

Chan pulls Woojin up from his knee so that he could give him a kiss, no heat in this one, only pure all-consuming love as the two leaked subconscious pheromones to each other. 

Chan then pulled his lips away, “To me, your love is like water. It is shapeless and it is formless, but it is also peaceful, yet so, so strong. You cannot live without water – and I cannot live without you. You, my darling, are my heart. I promise to support you, through thick and thin. I cannot wait to walk back down that aisle so that can start the rest of my life with you by my side.”

Woojin also lets out a tear like Chan had earlier at the restaurant. They suddenly become soft sobs as begins to talk, “Our vows. Oh bub, you still remember them?”

“Of course I do” Chan replies, resting his forehead against Woojin’s cheek. 

“Chan, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow.”

The two wrap their arms around each other, just hugging as they both quietly sob from all the emotions in the words that they both remember. 

Woojin lifts his head from the hug, staring at Chan as he too lifts his head. Their heads come together slowly, Woojin reaching up and cupping Chan’s face as they begin to kiss again. The heat from earlier quickly returns and so Woojin pulls away, “ughhh I wish it was legal to have sex in public cause holy shit I can’t hold back from you anymore bub, but I think we’re gonna have to call a taxi and go home.

“Mm. Yep. I’m back at horny station.” 

“Horny station?” 

“SHUT UP IM DESPERATE, NOW HURRY UP AND CALL THE TAXI COMPANY SO I CAN GET SOME ALPHA DICK.” 

“…” 

Chan looks mortified as he hears the judgemental whispers of an old couple across the street. So he whispers at Woojin, “call us a bloody taxi – now.” To display just how urgent he felt to the hysterically laughing Woojin, he grabs the crotch of his pants. Woojin chokes as his laughing stops, instead meeting Chan’s frazzled looking eyes with his now also desperate look. 

/ ~ / 

Chan had not removed his hand the whole time while they had waited for the taxi and so now Woojin had to pull down his white under-shirt in an attempt to cover his hardening dick. 

The boys hurriedly enter the taxi and tell the driver where they need to go, both way too antsy to be alone. Woojin taps his foot and Chris whistles as the two try to control themselves while they wait through the longest 20-minute drive in history. 

However, the waiting becomes too much for the eager omega, who moves into the middle seat and then begins to creep his hand slowly into Woojin’s lap, all while keeping his eyes locked outside the front window. 

Woojin’s breath hitches when he feels Chan’s fingers trying to undo his belt, so he grabs his husband’s hand and sends him an urgently questioning look. Chan respond by leaning into Woojin’s ear and letting out a barely-audible whine. Woojin’s alpha side kicks in at the sound of his needy in-heat omega and he instantly releases a large amount of pheromones onto his husband, claiming him as he senses the alpha taxi driver staring at them through the rear view mirror. No doubt he could smell their horny scents, but Woojin and Chan no longer cared. 

He leans into Chan’s neck and licks his tongue along it, over his Adam’s apple and the scent glands under his jaw. The glands were Chan’s most sensitive part and he muttered out a shuddered moan onto Woojin’s lips – from where their two faces were now barely a centimetre apart. 

“Absolutely stunning” Woojin whispers, once again licking down to Chan’s glands and rubbing his teeth over them. 

Chan’s breathing rate increased as he subconsciously started to grind himself against Woojin, his heat had definitely come early, and so had his own rut. 

The taxi driver stopped on the road outside their apartment and so Woojin threw a wad of what should be enough money into the front seat and then shoved the door of the taxi open, dragging Chan with him. 

They made out the whole way to their apartment, tongues tasting each other’s mouths and their backs scraping against walls as they attempted to make it to their front door safely – while also trying to not let go of each other. 

Once in the front door, Woojin was finally able to do what he had wanted to since they had first entered the taxi; he grabbed Chan’s hair and pulled it back to reveal his throbbing neck. Chan shuddered at finally being dominated, liking it only when he’s in heat. He leaned forward and bit the glands, releasing intoxicatingly sweet pheromones that turned Woojin on like a switch. 

Chan practically screamed in pleasure, dropping to his knees in front of the other. 

Woojin’s alpha image cracks at the thought that his mate might be hurt, “hey, bub. You okay?” 

“Woojin, stop talking. I need you NOW. My first wave is hitting.” Woojin obliges, picking up Chan off the ground and carrying him bridal style to the bed, where he lays him down on top of the covers before straddling his waist. 

Woojin leans down to pull of Chan’s belt, while Chan props himself up to pull of his husband’s. Both with belts off, Woojin then grabs both of Chan’s hands and places them above his head “keep them there. I wanna go slow tonight, I want to make your waves last as long as possible.” 

Chan whined, yet kept his hands there, knowing that the final release will be all that much sweeter if they take their time. Woojin continues by kissing deeply into Chan, their tongues once again tasting each other as he attempts to unbutton the shirt of the omega below him. Managing to get all the buttons undone, he threw the shirt to the side. 

Rubbing his hands over Chan’s abs, the pale skin was now burning hot under the touch of his mated alpha. Woojin was always in awe of his sexy boyfriend, jealous that his omega has a better body, compared to his little tummy. 

But still Chan, managed to make Woojin also feel beautiful, such as in this instant where he lifts his hands to touch his partner, even though he had been told not to. He pulls off his husband’s blazer and then slowly drapes his fingers along Woojin’s pants line and then to underneath his shirt. He gradually pulls his shirt up, making sure to trace his hands along his stomach and chest as he did so, wanting as much contact between them as possible. 

Now both shirtless, they proceeded to lay their chests against each other and continue to make out. Their tongues danced as Chan gripped Woojin’s hair, both wanting to taste as much of the other as possible. 

No longer satisfied with just kissing, Chan let out a breathy request “Pants—Off—Now”. Woojin obliged, keeling on either side of Chan’s waist to remove the weight off the omega so that he could remove his shoes and then his pants. Chan’s however, were another story, the shoes were easy – thrown to the side, but the pants were tight and leather. They looked great, Woojin salivating over his husband’s thighs, but they just weren’t sexually practical and so he grunted as he attempted to pull them off. 

Chan tried to also help, hooking his fingers around the top of them to try and push them off, while Woojin continued to pull from the bottom of the legs. The force of the pants finally coming off was enough to send Woojin falling off of the bed onto the floor. 

“I’m okay!” Woojin says, standing up instantly and scrambling back to the bed to join Chan. 

“Dude, I really wanna laugh cause that was fucking hilarious, but I’m – just – too – needy right now.” Woojin nods, re-joining Chan and once again straddling his waist. The kiss, due to Chan’s neediness was sloppy, so was the action of Woojin pulling off the omega’s boxers. His cock sprang free and Woojin, his lips still locked with his partner’s, moved his hand to grab it. Chan rutted up into Woojin’s hand and moaned into their kiss as his husband started moving his hand up and down the boy’s length. 

Taking a much needed breathing break from the kiss, Woojin then proceeded to move his lips down towards his husband’s crotch. The trail of soft, sucking kisses began from Chan’s lips, went down his jaw to his left nipple, which he decided to pay a little more attention to; he sucked the bud of it, sending sensitive shivers up the body of Chan that caused him to moan again, his back arching and groin once again rutting into Woojin’s hand. 

Woojin then moved to the nipple, paying it the same attention as the first and getting the same reaction. From there it was a trail along his abs to the head of his cock, where Woojin left one final kiss before placing his lips around the head. 

He moves his head slowly to the base, tears forming at the edge of his eyes as he tries to fit Chan’s whole length inside his mouth. He finally reaches the base and Chan lets out a shaky breath that he didn’t even know he had been holding. He reaches to try and place his hands on Woojin, however his mate aggressively uses his hands to push Chan’s back above his head – all while still keeping his mouth completely around his cock. Once Chan has his hands back above his head, the younger choosing to hold the head board of the bed so he wouldn’t be tempted, Woojin continues his endeavour on his mate’s crotch. He lifts his head up slowly, moving his tongue around the shaft as he starts to lob his head up and down. 

Chan continues to moan as he looks at the ragged alpha who is smirking around his cock. He blushes, knowing that he won’t be able to last much longer, even though Woojin hadn’t even done that much yet. 

“Baby-“ Woojin licks around his sensitive head and Chan stutters out a guttural moan “—you’re fucking amazing. But slow down please, I already feel like I’m going to cum.” 

Woojin pops his mouth off of Chan’s length and seductively crawls forward so that his hands are on either side of Chan’s head. They look at each other and Chan feels like cumming just from Woojin’s next sentence: “I intend to make you cum more than once. Now bub, I want to ask you something, please fuck my mouth.” 

Chan nods aggressively, obeying Woojin’s orders and reaching down to hold his husband’s sturdy waist. “You are too perfect, I swear to God.” He says, giving Woojin one more ferociously turned on kiss before Woojin crawls backwards to stare, once again, at Chan’s hard cock. 

Woojin lowers his mouth to it again and Chan grabs his face, making eye contact with him and waiting for his husband’s confirmation. Returned with a nod, Chan thrusts into his mouth. Woojin whimpers, sending vibrations along his length and the feeling makes Chan shiver with excitement – after all there was nothing sexier for him than the submission of his alpha, an alpha who did always love the taste of his cock. 

Chan continued to fuck into Woojin’s mouth, curling his toes as he cums the first time. Woojin pulls off of his cock again, his eyes crazed, limps plump and shining as he loudly swallows Chan’s cum.  
“Mmm my bub takes so good – so sweet on his heat.” Woojin says, grabbing Chan’s waist and pulling him closer – the dominant alpha had returned. 

Woojin props Chan’s legs up a little, seeing the slick glistening around his ass from where it would have been leaking after he came. Woojin, entranced by the sight, reaches his finger under Chan and puts it in, circling inside of him – to which Chan began breathing heavily. He teases his omega, knowing exactly where his prostate is, but never hitting it directly, just brushing past it and around it to antagonise the younger. 

“Woojin. Just put it in me. I want to feel the pain.” 

Not waiting for anything else, Woojin rips off his boxers and leans forward, sucking at Chan’s neck, definitely attempting to leave bruises. He reaches down to his hardened length and aligns it with Chan’s entrance, pressing his cock against it. Even just that small action was enough for Chan to come again, all over both of their chests. Woojin laughs, “Bub, you’re extra sensitive this time, oh this is going to be fun.” He wipes two of his fingers through the cum that was sitting on Chan’s abs and sticks them into first his own mouth and then his husband’s. As Chan obediently sucks Woojin’s fingers, Woojin presses into Chan, wincing at the tightness of his unstretched walls that encompass his cock. 

He watches his cock disappear inside his omega. Chan moans, his mouth opening in an O and then becoming a smile, he was smitten in love. 

“Oh my bub,” Woojin lays his head against Chan’s forehead as he fucks into him at a steady pace. 

Chan scratches his nails into Woojin’s back as his alpha finally decided to hit his prostate, most likely also finally desperate for his own release. Woojin grunts into Chan’s shoulder as he feels Chan’s nails dig into the back of his skin, he could feel the stinging of the scratches and hoped that it would remain forever – a sign of exactly who was his – of who had left those marks. 

Woojin hit Chan’s prostate repeatedly and Chan comes again, his lips leaving Woojin’s fingers as he jerks his head back in a back-arching moan, still with the same intensity as earlier, his endurance and sensitivity not fading even as they continued. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” He says breathlessly. 

“Don’t apologise, it’s your heat and I’m here to take care of you.” 

“But you haven’t even come yet, let me help me. Use me, be rough with me.” 

“As you wish, bub.” Woojin says, licking around Chan’s mouth one more time before biting his bottom lip, pulling himself out of Chan and flipping him over. Now on his hands and knees, Chan whines at the loss of his alpha, sticking his ass into the air hoping that he would get the urgent message of neediness. Woojin responds by letting out a guttural growl, grabbing Chan’s waist hard enough that it would have definitely hurt if he wasn’t so deep in his headspace, and without warning pushes all of himself back into Chan in one go. 

Both moan, Chan being especially responsive and lolls his head back, “woo – Woojin.” 

He moves in and out repeatedly, this action, along with Chan pushing his arse back and forth to meet the thrusts were causing the room to become unbelievably hot – the sound of slapping skin filling their ears. 

Woojin eventually comes close to his release, his thrusts becoming less orchestrated and his breathing more unsteady. He comes, leaning into Chan’s neck and biting it as he does so – also causing Chan to come for his fourth time. 

Woojin pulls out and Chan again whines at the release, but keeps his arse in the air for a little longer, allowing the cum to dwell inside his hole and travel down, before he drops to his stomach – tired.

Woojin cleans himself up with a towel from beside their bed, then turns to Chan and rolls the boy over so that he can wipe him down as well. Chan grabs Woojin’s wrist as he does so, he always was sooky after his waves. After also being cleaned up a little, with his hand still around Woojin’s wrist, he pulls his alpha closer and they both wrap their arms around each other. 

With his mate’s large arms holding him in a warmth-giving hug, Chan rests his forehead at the bottom of Woojin’s neck while kissing his chest. 

“I love you baby.” 

“I love you bub” Woojin replies, running one of his hands around the small of Chan’s back as he falls asleep, the feeling of his partner’s feathery kisses littering his body lingered with him and he smiled in content. 

/ ~ / 

~ 6 weeks later ~ 

“HONEY – I’M HOMEEEEE” 

“Every day, I swear to god.” 

“HAHA you love me.” Woojin says, running up to kiss Chan on the cheek. 

“I do. I do.” 

Woojin grins, “Are the pups home?” 

“Yeah, I picked them up from school earlier, they’re in their room. Oh! That reminds me I have news to tell the three of you.” 

“OOOOH, wait. Is it good news?” 

“Very good news” Chan says, grinning and kissing Woojin back, however on the lips this time. 

/ ~ / 

“Now, my favourite boys, I have some news.” Chan says, clearly nervous as sits across from his family on the opposite side of the couch. 

“What is it Daddy?” Felix asks, “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine thank you Lixie… Um… I’m – I’m… No, You… you guys are going to older brothers because I’m… pregnant.” Felix and Seungmin look at each other and scream in happiness and Woojin just stops, he smiles widely and stares at his husband as he begins to cry softly. 

“How many in the litter this time?” Woojin asks, moving to sit next to Chan and place a hand on his belly. 

“Only one, and I feel like he’s going to be a little boy.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“I don’t know… I just feel like we’re going to.” He laughs at himself, “I’ll probably be wrong. But hey, if he is a boy are there any names you like?” 

“OH! OH! I have an idea!” Seungmin says, raising his hand. 

Chan looks at his child adoringly, “What is it darling?”

“Jeongin.” 

Woojin and Chan look at each other, surprised that the suggestion was actually not horrible – rather it was surprisingly lovely. 

Woojin grabs Chan’s hand and looks at him in the eyes, with all the loving pheromones he could muster he leant forward and kissed his husband’s stomach. 

“Jeongin it is.”


End file.
